Rain as the witness
by TeenageLust
Summary: it's their usual arguments that somehow got so out of hand. Rukia said things she never meant to say, ichigo heard things he never thought would come out from her. will they be able to fix this?


gah! so this is my first time writing. yays! err, not my first time, but first time where i actually finished it. haha! it's only a one-shot since i just wanted to know how it feels and if could actually manage to make one. well, I tried a few stories before but.. sadly.. I did not succeed. However, I hope you guys enjoy this, if ever someone will ever read this! yays!

**Disclaimer:** I wanted so badly,, and I also tried to ask my dad if he could buy me a character from Bleach, but he just laughed at me like I was some crazy person who kidnapped his cat and asked for a million dollar ransom. TT. Tite Kubo and his awesomeness owns Bleach, oh jeez, do you really need to make me say it? TT

**

* * *

**

**Rain as the Witness**

Rain splattered vigorously on him and on the ground causing random mud puddles. His spiky, orange hair was now wet courtesy of the ever-so mocking rain. He has been walking for like, what?, 2 hours? And why was he walking again, at this late hour, soaking wet under the rain?

Oh yeah, that's right. Because of that midget. The midget who he fought the whole Soul Society for, the reason why he achieved Bankai in record time. The midget he swore he would protect with every fiber of his being. Yet, he didn't understand why it hurt so much, or rather, wouldn't admit it to himself. They were both arguing about something very stupid, as usual, but tonight, it went out of hand. Tonight was supposed to be no different than all the other nights when they were bickering about some nonsense. But for some huge reason, tonight, was different. She said words she never meant to say, he heard words he never thought he would hear specially from _her._ He did not actually know where to go or where he was going. He just wanted to walk, run away from everything. Alternatively, die. _Where's a damn hollow when you need one?_ He needed to vent up his feelings. What does he feel anyway? Hurt? Sad? Angry? Depressed? Broken Hearted? _Woah. What broken hearted?? Never. NEVER._ Yeah, whatever.

Rukia on the other hand was running looking for him. She didn't mean a single word she said. She would beg Ichigo to forgive her even if that's the last thing she does. She would bring the Kuchiki name to shame if that'll make him forget every word she said. She would forget about all her Chappy obsessions if it'll make him forgive her. Her bitter tears were mixing with the ruthless rain as it soaks her raven hair and her blue dress. She could feel the rain in her bare pale skin rather roughly. She would melt in the rain right now if that was ever possible. She kept on running and crying. Running looking for _him_, crying for _him_. She has been running for what? Like 2 hours? It didn't matter. _Damn this weak gigai._ She curses her fake body. _Damn the rain, damn the hell, damn it all._

In a distance, she gets a blurry view of a spiky orange hair. _Ichigo! _Her hearts jumps in happiness. If something ever happened to him, she would be damned. She rushes to him as her small feet causes the mud puddles to splash and create bigger ripples. She doesn't care if it'll ruin her shoes, she doesn't care if it'll ruin her pride, heck she doesn't care if Byakuya threatens to kill her right now ! Ichigo didn't move when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. She expected him to push her away, but it never came. However, he didn't move. He didn't reciprocate her gesture. She continued to apologize to him over and over again. Telling him she didn't mean what she said. Saying that it's not true. Telling him that she would be damned if it ever happened. Her words were being stuttered by her constant sobs and lack of breathing for running. _You said you wish I died_. Ichigo mustered in his mind. He didn't look into Rukia's pleading purple orbs. He just looked away with his hands on his side. Rukia on the other hand didn't give up, she doesn't care if it'll take her forever just to be forgiven by Ichigo. However, her last sentence caught his attention. _I love you, Ichigo! _She stated with all her courage. Now Ichigo was staring at her with pure disbelief. _Did she just.._ She pulled him down by his collar and let her lips touch his before he could think any further. Rukia's eyes were closed and by instinct Ichigo closed his and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was brief, though it felt like it lasted forever. Ichigo's arms were still around her waist as she allowed her hands to land just in his chest. She rested her head in his broad chest and listened to his heartbeat. Ichigo buried his face into her hair and allowed himself to drown in Rukia's scent.

"Rukia? " He said without dare moving, he felt to comfortable right now, like he could stay like this forever.

"Hmm?" However, that's all he got.

"You're cold." Rukia punched him in the gut at this statement.

"You just needed to ruin the moment didn't you? Baka." He was still trying to get his guts working again since he fell to the ground courtesy of _his_ loving Rukia.

"Let's go home." Rukia smiled as she watches him get himself up. She started to dart away and decided to let him follow, but before she could get any further a strong arm reached for her wrist causing her to turn to his gaze.

"By the way, I love you too." He stated while pulling her closer for another kiss.

* * *

reviews! please! so I could eventually improve my horrible story writing skills, but I make poems though! go check it out!

Anyways, this is my first time so please, no flames! TT..

and question..

what does Beta do? o.O

Reviews are love!! please people.. I'll give each of you puddings! yays!


End file.
